Conventionally, as a coin handling machine, for example, there is a coin wrapping machine which wraps coins. In this coin wrapping machine, a predetermined number of coins, for example, 50 coins are stacked in a stacking unit, and stacked coins stacked in the stacking unit are moved downward to a wrapping unit below, and in the wrapping unit, the stacked coins are wrapped in wrapping paper, and it is detected whether the number of stacked coins is as predetermined, that is, whether the number of wrapped coins is excessive/deficient. In order to detect excess/deficiency of the number of stacked coins, a structure is used which detects a relative movement amount of upper and lower crimping hooks when they crimp both ends of the wrapping paper wrapped around the stacked coins as a rotation amount by a rotary encoder via an interlocking mechanism using a rack and a pinion, and based on whether the rotation amount is more or less than a rotation amount obtained when the predetermined number of coins are stacked, detects excess/deficiency of the number of wrapped coins (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Some coin wrapping machines have a counting and bagging function to count a predetermined number of coins and discharge the coins into a bag in addition to the coin wrapping function. In such a coin wrapping machine, coins are counted and dispensed into a bag, and when a predetermined number of coins are counted, the next coin is stopped by a stopper, and the predetermined number of coins are bagged (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. 64-35808 (page 1)
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-66464 (page 4, FIG. 1)